Secrets Don't Keep Friends
by collynnoel
Summary: Jack and Kim have a secret. Kim wants to share the secret, but Jack doesn't. Will the Wasabi Warriors find out the secret on there own? Or will there be no secret to share? Jack has a secret that Kim doesn't know. Will she find out on her own? Or will Jack risk the shared secret between Jack and Kim to no existence?
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's P.O.V**

I was scanning the hallway to find a small sign of the brown-haired boy. I looked over each person grouped into their cliques. Geeks, jocks, cheerleaders, punks, technological people, and then finally I saw my group. The people that can't fit into just one category. I noticed his brown hair bouncing while he laughed. Jack has an amusing laugh. He was standing next to Jerry. Jerry was taller and leaner than Jack. But yet he was somehow scared of me in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Probably because I can kick his ass anytime anywhere.

I walked through the crowd of people in the very narrow hall and made my way to my friends with minor shoves against my shoulders.

"Hey, Jack," I said.

"Hi, Kim," He looked at Jerry with questionable eyes. I was starting to get nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Jack pondered.

"I go to school here. Remember? Seaford High?" I said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack nodded vigorously. "I mean, why are you standing here?"

I was confused. Almost as confused as Jerry. Why didn't he want me standing with him? Was he embarrassed of me? Did he not want to be my friend anymore? Jack wasn't even my friend. He was my best friend I had a flirtationship with. Not hugely noticeable flirting, but laughing, smiling admirably, a wink here and there. But why didn't he want me near him now?

"Uh. I always stand here. Because this is my locker."

I tried to come up with an excuse without sounding lame. But Jack was standing in front of my locker. So that would have to do for now.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that," he said emotionlessly.

Jack simply moved out of my way and started to whisper and walk away with Jerry away from me.

"It's fine. Stuff happens," I tried to play it cool. "Are you going to practice tonight?"

Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.

"Sorry. I have some personal issues to take care of," He said hesitantly.

"Have fun with that. Well, are you coming over for our annual Friday movie night at my house?" I said in a hopeful tone.

"Look. Now is not a good time. I have things to take care of." He said irritated.

I realized that I shouldn't push him any further. I've learned that the hard way.

I once asked him if he wanted to have dinner at my house and he said no. I started to make fun of him saying that he was afraid of my parents and he was shy. Turns out that his grandmother died. I apologized to him for weeks then he finally forgave me after a month. I'm not going through that kind of stuff again.

Jerry snapped me out of my memory when I saw that he was starting to get nervous.

"Ok. I'll see you later," I said upset.

Jack didn't respond or show any sign of sympathy. He simply walked away, talking with Jerry, as I never walked up to him and said, "hi" five minutes earlier. What was that about? He was never in this bad of a mood. His "personal issues" must have been pretty serious for him to look like he was on the verge of yelling at me. At ME! I opened my locker thinking about what Jack might be going through. I went through the motions of grabbing my backpack, exchanging books, and putting the stuff I need for the night in my backpack. I closed my locker and headed home. I decided not to go to practice since Jack was the only other good person there and he wouldn't be there.

As I walked into my turquoise bedroom, I threw my book bag on the ground, turned up my music, and laid on my bed. Thoughts running through about Jack started spinning around me. I tried sorting out my feelings. Did I like Jack? No. I couldn't, we were just friends. Did he like me? No. He doesn't want to be around me at the moment. What do other people think of us? I can't answer that. I have no idea what others thought about me.

As I was thinking, my eyelids started to get heavy. I fought as hard as I could to stay awake. But the blackness sucked me in.

RING RING RING

My eyes shot open and I noticed my alarm clock going off. I turned off the ringing noise and noticed that I fell asleep in my school clothes from yesterday. I went to my closet to pick out a freshly clean outfit for my Friday. Friday. Today was supposed to be Jack and me's movie night. But he had his own problems apparently. I rummaged through my closet and grabbed light wash skinny jeans, a pink ruffle shirt, and black ballet flats. I didn't bother doing much with my hair. I brushed it down and put it into a ponytail. Not even wanting to my makeup, I only put on foundation and mascara. I brushed my teeth, ran downstairs, grabbed a blood red apple and my backpack, walked out of my front door, and walked to school. The same thing five days a week. For once I would like some excitement in my life. As I strolled through the front doors, I saw Jack by my locker again. I didn't know if I could avoid him, so I decided to face him.

"Hi, Kim."

"Hello. Someone is in a better mood," I noticed.

"Yeah. Sorry. It was just one of those days," He added.

"I know how you feel. I get those moods every month," I said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

There was an awkward silence. Jack was still standing in front of my locker. I motioned for him to move with my hand and he obliged. I wanted to break the silence.

"So since you are in a better mood, want to come over for movie night tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I'm still dealing with things," He added quick and roughly.

"Ok. I hope something works out," I said disappointed.

Jack turned and walked quickly and directly away from me. It made me think that it was actually a fact that Jack Anderson doesn't want to be around me anymore. So I decided to do something crazy tonight.

_*7pm*_

After my detentions for not doing my homework (due to my early curfew), I walked up to the familiar house hoping someone would answer.

DING DONG

The door swung open and Jack's mom stood at the front.

"Hi, Kim."

"Hi. Is Jack home?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

**Kim's P.O.V **

"Yes. He's in his room."

I knew it! Jack was lying. He was trying to avoid me. I just need to know why.

"That's great. He said he wanted to talk to me about homework. So I came over," I lied.

"Ok. Well you can go on up."

"Thank you."

I walked in the house and went up to his room. I didn't even bother to knock. I just walked right on in.

Jack was sitting on his bed listening to music when he looked up at me in an expression of confusion, anger, and embarrassment.

"Ha! Issues my ass. You're listening to music while I wonder if you even want to be seen with me."

"There is a reason I lied."

"That's exactly it! You lied!" I yelled.

"Ok. I'm sorry I lied. Now get out." He pointed towards his door. I walked forward toward the end of his bed.

"Apology not accepted."

"Why not?"

"Because I thought we were best friends. I thought we could tell each other everything. But no, you decide to go with the option of avoiding me like the plague," I shot back. Jack got off his bed and walked towards me.

"There was a reason why I was avoiding you," He returned. So he admitted it. Coming from his mouth, he was trying to avoid me. We both walked closer. Now nose to nose.

"Yeah? And what is that? You are afraid of cooties? You hate my hair color? You don't like my name? You don't like my cl—"

All of a sudden, Jack's lips were pressed against mine. Vigorously moving with mine. I kissed back with the same anger he had. Soon, our lips were separated. I didn't want them apart. I wanted to be with him forever.

"I have wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you," He said sweetly. The total opposite mood that the air was in moments ago.

"What? I am confused," I stated honestly.

"The reason I've been avoiding you is because I've been planning to get to you to go on a date with me. But I think you did that on your own when you barged into my room uninvited," He chuckled. I blushed a crimson red. My heart skipped a beat. It was sweet that he liked me. And I think I like him. But all I wanted to do was kiss him right now.

"Well, what was your plan for the date?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere. I mystery place."

"That's really sweet."

"You think so?"

"I do." I nodded.

I leaned in. He leaned in. Our lips touched and sparks flew. I rubbed my hands through his soft hair. Jack pushed me against the wall and kissed my neck with both of his hands on my hips. He dragged his lips to the middle of my collar bone. I tugged on his hair and pulled his lips to mine. He swerved his tongue in my mouth. I accepted the entrance. Then, I made a daring move. I hastily took off Jack's shirt. Jack didn't stop me. Instead he accepted the next step and took off my shirt leaving me in a black lace bra on the upper part of my body.

We took each other to his bed. And somewhere in the process, my shoes came off. I landed on top of Jack and he rolled me over, now him on top of me. As we kissed, I fumbled my fingers around his pants and tried to find the zipper and button. I eventually found them and undid them. Jack did the work and slid off his blue jeans and rolled over with me on top again. We lifted our heads and stared into each other's brown eyes. I lowered my eyes from his and noticed his abs. I tried not to get dazed by his muscular tone, so I reconnected our eye contact. "Why the hell are we doing this?" I asked.

"Because we want to. And we know we should," He responded.

I kissed him a bit softer than the last 10 minutes. But he had a different idea in mind. He kissed me with passion and lust. He felt around my back for my bra. Jack started to undo the hook.

"Jack! Come down here!" Jack's mother called.

The moment turned from bright yellow to gray. We sighed in disappointment, and I got off of Jack, putting all my clothes on. "Well that was a bust," I noted.

"It's alright. I'll tell you what. You come here tomorrow and we will continue," He said flirtatiously and grabbing my hands, interlocking them with his.

"OK," I agreed. "You be good while I'm gone."

"No promises," he replied. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and left his room. As I walked downstairs I noticed that our flirtationship has gone to the next level.

"Did you talk about all the homework?" Jack's mom interrupted my thoughts. Another thing that she has interrupted.

"Uh." I tried to remember what she was talking about, but I couldn't remember a thing. After my little episode with Jack, I couldn't even remember what day it was. I just went with agreeing with whatever she was talking about "Yes. We did."

"Ok. I hope to see you soon," She added. I nodded and walked out of the front door. On my way out I heard Jack's mother yell at Jack," Jack! Come down here!" I closed the door chuckling at how fast his mother can change moods. I thought about tomorrow would be like. That should be a good time. This is the excitement I was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm so grateful for my readers.**

**As said, this is rated T for Teen. I assure you nothing like ****_what you're thinking _****is happening. I already have planned out my next few chapters and I hope you will continue reading! **

**Again, thanks to my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Once Kim left, I went downstairs to see what my mom wanted.

"Yes?"

"What were you and Kim doing up there?"

I thought about this. I have never lied to mom, but I have been told I am a pretty good liar. What should I tell her? Kim for sure told my mom something. But what? I should tell her something general.

"We were talking."

Which was actually true because we did talk at a couple points in time.

"What were you talking about?" My mom asked.

I'll go with what everyone talks about.

"School, homework, that kind of stuff. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard you talk then I heard banging. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Oh no. Something with school has to be tied to banging sounds. Banging sounds. School. Banging sounds. School. Banging. School.

"We were" what could we be doing? "testing physics."

"Explain."

Of course. I had to tell a physics teacher that I was doing physics with the most attractive girl in the world. That was a palm-to-the-head moment.

"We took different sized objects and threw them at my bed with the same amount of force. Then seeing which object sounds louder by the weight." Yeah. That could work.

"Oh. Ok." She sounded unconvinced.

"Yeah. So if that's all you want. I'm just going to go upstairs." I tried to get away.

"Wait." My mom stopped me. I stopped heading for the stairs and turned towards her.

She fumbled through her black leather purse and tossed me a small plastic pack. I started to catch on to what she was thinking. I threw back the package in disgust.

"Mom! Kim and I weren't doing anything. Get your mind out of the gutter. I do not need that," I reassured her.

"You never know, Jack. You should be safe when you—"

"Have sex?" I cutted in. "If you think Kim and I did that—"

"No, of course not."

"Then why did you just give me a—"

"I just thought that you might need it."

"For what?! Kim and I didn't have sex."

"OK! Forget I brought it up," she added.

"Already forgotten," I said.

I walked upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me. When suddenly, I heard a tapping noise on my window. I opened the blinds and saw Kim tapping at the window. I rolled up the screen, "I thought you left. And how did you get up here? I'm on the second story."

She climbed into my room and stood up unsteadily. "I climbed the tree and sat on the branch. Anyways, I wanted to come back. My parents are out of town and I wanted to spend time with you," She said sweetly.

I strolled passed her to close the window and turned to face Kim. "That's great. But my mom is convinced that we are-" I tried to say it but I couldn't. Instead, I just rubbed my fingers between each other.

"Oh. So _that's_ what she wanted to talk about," she concluded.

"Yeah. Apparently she heard everything."

"Oh," she said embarrassed, turning red.

"But the door is closed now. So-"

I caressed her cheeks and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me back. We parted and sat down on my bed.

"Tempting. But your mom is home and I don't think we should—"

"Jack! I'm going to a friend's house. I'll be back early tomorrow morning!" My mom yelled.

"Well that's convenient," Kin pointed out.

"So that means—" I gripped her cheeks and pulled our lips together. I pushed her back to lie on my bed with me on top of her. I wanted to continue what happened earlier so I rose her shirt above her waist about 10 inches.

"No. Jack. Not now," Kim demanded between breaths.

I got off of Kim and sat next to her.

"Sorry. It's just I don't want to do this now. We are too young. Plus, I want it to be special," she confessed.

"It's ok. Same with me," I lied. I was a teenage boy. The only thing I wanted to do was have our bodies close together. But the only thing that stopped me from that was Kim. And I respected Kim and her decisions. No matter how opposed to them I am. Kim apparently believed my lie because she pulled me closer to her and quickly but lovingly kissed me. About 3 seconds long. At least I got that instead of nothing. But I would prefer to have what I wanted.

"I just want to hang out," Kim told me, lying back on my bed. I challenged that and lied backwards with her.

"Ok. Sounds good."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Kim copied.

"Are we going to be like those old married couples?"

"Dear God I hope not. I bet we are sounding like them right now."

"We do," I said.

"But seriously. Want do you want to do? I don't want to lay here until my parents get back."

The wheels started turning in my head.

"I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise."

"Ok. I trust you. But could you at least give me a hint?"

I grabbed her hand and sprinted out of the house.

"I'm taking you to the place I wanted to for our date," I said while running.

"But I thought you didn't know what you wanted to do for our first date."

"Well, it just now hit me. I know what to do," I said slightly out of breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hey fellow fanfictoners! I think I should let you know that I am a student with MANY extra-curricular activities. **

**I will try to update every Friday on my story. If I have more free time, I will update as much as I can.**

**On a lighter note: I have noticed that I have gotten more readers for my story! You have no idea how happy that makes me! When I started writing Secrets Don't Keep Friends, I suspected 2-3 people to read it at the most. But each person to add this story just makes me jump with joy. Keep reading. There will be many surprises along the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. I had no idea where he was taking me. I thought about jack and him surprising me. I could only guess that he really liked me. I was still running with his hand in mine, not even noticing which direction he was taking me in. I just thought about his sweet smile, dark eyes, and his care for me.

"Jack, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just be patient. We are almost there. Plus, I already told you a hint."

But the hint of the place where he wanted to take me for our first date didn't help at all. We kept running and I could feel my lungs getting hot. But I didn't care. As long as I was with Jack.

I noticed that he was taking me to the lake. Jack released my hand. "Let's take a swim," he said.

"But I don't have anything to swim in," I said worried. I looked down at my clothes. I don't think I could swim in these.

"That's fine," Jack said. He took off his shoes, shirt, and jeans. He ran into the lake, soon disappearing. Jack emerged from the water and walked towards me. I couldn't stop staring at his abs, toned to perfection. "Kim? Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Well, I-I-uh uhm," I stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Forget it," I mentally thanked him "Aren't you coming in?"

I thought about it for a second. I didn't even notice that I was taking my clothes off. Stripping right in front of Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm not swimming in my jeans and shirt." I added. Now in only my black lace bra and navy underwear. "Let's go." I ran passed Jack into the water. "Come on!"

Jack took up my offer and ran into the lake. He slammed his body into mine, with so much force that he knocked me underwater. I didn't realize I was underwater when my eyes and lungs started to burn. When I resurfaced, Jack was out of sight. I took the opportunity to float on my back. I closed my eyes and thought about relaxing. When I started to get into zen mode, a hand pushed me down underwater. I struggled to see who it was. I opened my eyes and saw a brown haired boy staring back at me. I smiled and came out of the water. I started walking when Jack charged at me. My instinct was to run, so I did. Jack caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my hips. I held on to his hands while he spun me around. I started laughing and screaming at the same time. Jack put me down, spun me around, and smashed our lip together.

He dipped me back and gave me an open mouth kiss. He separated from and looked into my eyes. " This was quite a surprise," I stated.

"Good. Now how about you spend the night with me tonight? Since you parents are out of town and my mom won't be in the house."

I really wanted to. My parents were gone, his mom was out of his house, his dad MIA, I guess it would be fun.

"OK I will."

"Great." Jack lifted me up.

"But you have to catch me first," I ran off. Waiting for him to get me.

The only things going through my head at the moment was "He is such a great guy" and "How are people not staring at us?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! It's another Friday, and it's another update. I've gotten more reviews and I read every single one with so much joy. Thank you so much for reading. This chapter will sort of be an opener to the secrets said in the summary. There will be a little bit of drama, but do not hate any of the characters. All of them are equally important. I hope you love it! Or like it! Or want to read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It and Disneyworld.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

After Kim and I had our little field trip to the lake, we walked back to my house to spend some "quality" time together. On our journey, Kim pointed out to me that she thought she saw Donna Tobin at the lake with us.

"No. Donna doesn't go anywhere alone. She doesn't even go to the lake. Does she even know there's a lake in Seaford?" I added.

"I don't know. But she gave us some pretty intense stares while we were there," Kim said.

"How can you be sure? There are a lot of brunettes here. You probably saw someone that looked like Donna."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It's probably just my imagination," She said nearly convinced to what I said.

We interlocked fingers with our clothes in hand. Kim stopped me to go put on her shirt and jeans. I don't even know why we were walking around a park half naked with a bunch of eight-year-olds around. Probably not the best idea. I decided to put on my jeans so I could be a little bit more normal with my wardrobe.

Kim looked at me with a smile that I couldn't help but blush to. She had one of those warm smiles that light up a room. Her smile makes her eyes seem bigger and browner. It makes her face glow with such youth and healthiness.

Kim and I strolled back to my humble abode and took separate showers. Of course, I was out first. All guys need to do is wash their hair and body. Girls most likely go through this ritual of standing for ten minutes then slowly wash then condition then shave then rinse then rewash then rerinse then stand for another ten minutes thinking about rainbows and unicorns. Then after that they blow dry their hair. But what do I know? I'm just a simple boy who has a mother.

While Kim was in the guest room shower, I walked around the house for any clues of extra life. I.e. my mother.

I checked the kitchen, all clear. I checked the living room, nothing. I checked the basement, nada. I checked her room, empty. I even checked the garage, no car. So this means she actually went to girls' night. Which leads to me and Kim having some alone time for another 10 hours.

I heard the water in the bathroom turn off, I ran upstairs before Kim went into my room and acted natural. Turns out my acting natural is sticking my head in the closet for no apparent reason.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Oh you know. Just inspecting my shoes," I said lamely.

I turned around to see Kim only wrapped in a towel that went down to here mid thighs. She shifted uncomfterably and put one hand on the part of the towel that kept it wrapped. Her hair was already dry but her legs still had dots of water on them.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I really don't know," I confessed. "How did you get your hair dry so quickly?"

"It's called a hair drier, and I have pretty thin hair so it doesn't take that long," she replied.

I nodded and grabbed her hands. Something came over me and I kissed her vigorously. Somehow, the towel fell off. I bet Kim didn't wrap it tight enough. Or at all. But that didn't matter to me. What was left on me was my boxers that I put on after I took a 3 minute shower, and Kim seemed to be catching on to the idea. She took them off so fast, I didn't realize they were off until I felt the heat of our naked bodies pressed against each other.

Our hands wrapped in each other's hair, sweat started to pour out of us, oxygen was barely available.

The rest of the night went by with a blur. I was so distracted by Kim's beautiful body, that I wasn't focused on anything else. A thought crossed over me, "You must really love this girl. You have wanted to do that with her for as long as you can remember and you don't remember a single moment of it because she is so damn sexy." That thought occurred to be true. But the voice was more angry than happy. But I'm a teenage boy. That stuff is normal to us, right?

I opened my eyes to see Kim lying next to me. Her body was bare, and so was mine. What did we do last night? I looked over to the clock to see it was 2:57 am. Oh no. My mom will be here any minute. I hopped out of bed like a rocket taking off. I grabbed the first clothing I found on the ground: my boxers, sweat pants, and a Disneyworld t-shirt. I quickly put them on. 2:58. I shook Kim like there was no tomorrow and she shot up the same way I did.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"My mom will be here any second," I replied.

Her eyes widened 10 times bigger. She searched the ground for her underwear, jeans, and ruffle shirt. It would have been smart to turn on a light. That would have made things quicker. But it was almost 3 in the morning and we adolescents couldn't think straight. 2:59. I opened the window and saw my mom's car pull up near our driveway. Kim stuck one leg out and kissed my quickly.

"I had a great time last night," Kim said.

"Me too," I added like I knew exactly what she was talking about.

She hopped onto the tree branch outside and climbed down it like the ninja she was.

I let out a relieved sigh and lied down on my bed. My door swung open and I saw my mom standing in the doorway. She turned on my light and looked at me. This was a first, she wasn't wasted.

"Hi, Mom. Did you have fun?" I asked as tired as I could.

"Yeah. It was ok. But Cindy didn't bring any wine or champagne so it was pretty low key." Well that explained why she wasn't drunk. Her eyes looked around my room. She looked awkward.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked referring to my thrown around sheets.

"I guess. I don't exactly remember," I said.

"Oh. Well was Kim over?"

"Yeah. But we went to the lake and she showered here. So nothing really happened but us hanging out."

"Mhmm." She walked over to the side of my bed, bent over, and picked up a black lace bra. "Then why is this here?"

My mouth dropped open. How can a teenage girl forget her bra? I mean, really? Why did this happen to me?

"I guess she forgot it after she took a shower?" I said in a questionable tone.

"Yeah. You had sex didn't you?"

"Well, uh, uhm, you see, uh, I-"

"You don't remember do you?" she said as if she was reading my mind.

"Not really," I confessed.

A smile broke on her face. "It's about time my boy became a man!"

"Excuse me?"

"I have been waiting for this moment. Jeez, boy, what took you so long?"

"Come again?" I asked in shock.

"That was for your dad. This is for me: why? You are too young."

I tried to survive through this multiple personality phase with my mom at the moment.

"I'm confused," I confessed.

"You are grounded! Good night!" she walked out and turned off my light. I was left sitting in the darkness about what just happened. I slammed the back of my head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all had a great Labor Day weekend! I have a tiny bit of free time, so I have decided to use my free time to write my next chapter for my lovely followers. Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I woke up to hearing my mom banging on my door. My head felt like a small animal was trying to get out of my skull. I remember talking to my mom about something then going to bed. It was something about Kim. Kim. KIM! Oh no.

"Rise and shine Mr. Man," My mom said to me while walking through the door.

"What?" I asked. Still confused from the previous night.

"Well my little boy is grounded because he became a man," she explained.

Yeah. I remember that part. Mom was talking to me like she had two different personalities. I had no idea what was going on.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can you explain to me what your little episode was last night?"

She breathed in a wallow breath, and then let it out slowly. Her eyes looked around the room like she was looking for something to say.

"Your dad isn't around anymore. You need a father figure in your life-"

"I have Rudy." I cut her off.

"Yes. But I thought you could get a man's perspective on the situation."

"You know, I'm good with just you?"

"I see that now. But you are still grounded."

"Ok," I said glumly.

Mom walked out the door muttering under her breath. She was talking about "Only 14" and "Too young" and "Big Mistake" and "Will regret". Each one of those phrases scared me.

I looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for school. I forgot today was Monday. The beginning of a week where everyone is in a shitty mood and the teachers are in more of a shitty mood.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath.

School was a drag. And that is after first period. Second period was a bit better, but that's because it was P.E and Jerry was with me. Third period was History and Eddie was in that class with me. Then came my least favorite, Math. The only good part about Math was that Milton sat next to me. I could cheat, peak, roam, and stare all I wanted onto his precious life saver of work. I did absolutely nothing during lunch expect eat. I didn't even eat, I just stared at my puny tray full of disappointment and dozed off. Kim woke me up and told me that it was time to go to Home-ec. Kim was my Home-ec partner, and we had a blast. Pancakes and brownies and little baby dolls, Kim handled everything and would always say that I'm making her do all the work. I respond by saying that I'm not forcing her to do the work by herself and I'm not slacking off, I'm simply observing her progress.

Home-ec went by fast. Then came last period. Science. Science had its ups and downs, as long as the work was easy, I was fine.

The teacher came in announcing that we would be having new lab partners. "The list will be on the back bulletin board and your partners' name will be parallel from yours," He said in his smart voice.

I was the first to get up and see who my partner was. I was hoping to get someone smart so I could observe my partner's progress from behind.

I looked at the list. _Jack Anderson…Donna Tobin._ My mouth dropped to the floor. Donna? How am I supposed to work with that dumb slut?

"I was hoping you would get a good reaction," I heard a squeaky voice from behind me.

I dramatically and slowly turned to see Donna standing there.

"Oh. I got a reaction all right," I replied to her comment.

"I hope there good. And I also hope we do good together on the project."

Donna and her grammar issues.

"Well," I corrected her.

"Well what?" She asked.

How can she not be a blonde? No offense to Kim and other blondes out there. But really. She was as dumb as a sack of rotten potatoes and she was a brunette. Really?

"The correct way to say the sentence is I hope we do well together."

"I hope we do well together, too!"

I give up.

"What should our project be?" I asked.

"I don't know," Donna said as she looked like all the answers of the world would come from me.

"Let's meet at the library in 20 and talk," I suggested.

"Oh. Ok. Wait, what will we be talking about?"

I stared at her in disbelief.

"We will talk about a science project. Go to the library in 20 minutes after the bell rings," I said slowly.

"OK." She nodded her head. "Where's the library?"

This was going to be a long week.

"It's in the front of the school. Right next to the principal's office."

"Oh. I go there all the time!"

"That's good. I didn't even know you could read!" I said sarcastically.

"Read what?"

"Books."

"What books?"

I rubbed the crook of my nose.

"In the library. You just said you go there all the time," I reminded her.

"No. I was talking about the principal's office. Duh."

I should have known. She goes there all the time to make out with the principal. That's probably the only reason why she is in the 9th grade.

"Ok," I said now rubbing my temples. "Just go to the library 20 minutes after the bell rings. Can you do that?"

"Uh-huh." She shook her head up and down.

"Good."

The bell rang, and I wanted to get away from Donna as quick as possible. I grabbed my bag and sprinted to my locker.

"Hey, cutie," I heard Kim say from behind me.

I turned around and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey there."

"So I have to tell you something super important."

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm pregnant!"

My eyes shot opened and I swear I could feel my jaw touch the ground.

"What?" I yelled. That scream earned me a few stares. "We only did _it _once right? Or am I missing something? And isn't it too early to know if you're pregnant?

"I'm just kidding. God! Happy April Fool's!"

"It's April Fool's Day?" I asked.

She nodded her head. Where have I been? Maybe being partnered with Donna was a joke from the teacher. Ha Ha. Very funny.

"It's sad though," she added.

"Why?"

"The teacher's aren't allowed to pull pranks on kids and vice versa."

Of course. I'm stuck with Donna, how awesome.

"Anyways," Kim said. "My news is that I found Aram!"

"Aram? As in my dad Aram?"

She smiled from cheek to cheek and bobbed her head.

I told everyone that my dad in the army and went MIA a few years ago. Then he came back but he lives on his own so he doesn't hurt anyone with his PTSD. Truth is that he is just a druggie and my mom kicked him out. I looked up to him but he didn't even notice me. Just the drugs. Kim snapped me out of my memories.

"…Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah. It is," I said as excited as I could.

"You don't seem very happy," Kim pointed out.

"I am, it's just that I'm super surprised." I lied.

"Well, good."

I tried changing the subject as quick as possible.

"I have to go meet Donna in the library for a science project," I said.

"Ok. I'll come over to your house later?"

"Sorry. I' m grounded."

I shut my locker and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later," I added and walked away from Kim.

The library was empty as usual. The books were organized by genre: Mystery, Romance, Adventure, Sci-Fi, etc., etc. I saw Donna standing by the storage closet. I walked over to her and asked her why she was standing there, and sat by backpack on the table next to us. She opened the door and pulled me in by the belt.

Next thing I know I was making out with Donna. Her lips were so inviting, just like I remembered them. Her hands wrapped through my hair and mine pressed on her hips. I slammed her against the wall and started kissing her neck. Just like I did with Kim. KIM! Oh shit. I jumped about five feet away from Donna.

"Just like old times, huh?" Donna said.

"This never happened," I turned towards the door but Donna pulled me back.

"It never happened if we make a deal."

"What is the deal?"

"You have to tell Kim that you aren't dating."

"But we are."

"What? Do you think I'm blind?"

"What if I don't tell Kim that we aren't dating."

"Then I'll tell everyone that we had sex."

"But we didn't."

"I know that. But it's part of the deal."

"I don't know."

"Fine. I'll make it easier for you. I will also tell everybody that Kim is pregnant."

"That's two against one. That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair Jack."

I shook my head.

"I can't."

"Ok. I'll make it easier for you. You don't tell Kim that you two aren't dating, then I tell everyone about your daddy. And by everyone, I also mean Kim."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe she would stoop this low.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Things change."

"Why did I trust you? I can't believe we even dated."

"Aww. Poor Jack," She pouted her lip. "Now, what do you say?"

This whole thing was insane. There was only one thing I could say at this bitch.

"How are you so smart?"

"That is for me to worry about. Not you. I'm giving you one more chance Jack." She stuck out her hand.

I exhaled deeply. "Deal." I shook her hand while a wicked smirk grew on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**It's Friday! Ugh. That song… Anyways, I have so far kept my promise about updating every Friday for my enthusiastic followers. You guys really get into the characters! And I am so happy for that! It's great to know that people are enjoying my writings.**

**It's raining and storming and windy and whatnot where I am. So I decided I should sit back, type, and let you all read my continuation of my masterpiece.**

**Well, here's the next chapter of Secrets Don't Keep Friends. Please please please review. With a cherry on top? I don't have any cherries, but they are my favorite fruit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim P.O.V.**

His face kept replaying in my head.

"Aram? As in my dad Aram?" He looked so disappointed. So angry. So confused? I don't know. I'm guessing that he wasn't a huge fan of his father.

I was now passing Captain Corndog while Jack was probably explaining to Donna that 1 was smaller than 2. I noticed that the dojo was right in front of me. Rudy went through the storage closet putting away something that looked like a vacuum. I needed somebody to talk to about my Jack dilemma. I guess Rudy is the closest thing I have to father. Maybe I should talk to him? But it's Rudy. He's a single 30 year-old who most-likely calls his mommy every morning and night. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

I walked in the front when I heard Rudy yelling at me from across the dojo. "Don't wear shoes! I just cleaned the mats! Jeez! Can't you see how sparkling clean it is?!" He asked gesturing towards the mats. To be honest, I couldn't tell the difference. There was still dirt and sweat stains. And the same couple drops of blood Jerry got from fighting Jack, thinking he was "macho" enough.

"Sorry. Rudy? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked two?"

"No. This is a serious matter."

"Ok. What's wrong," He asked concerned.

"Let's say hypothetically a guy didn't want to see his dad but his girlfriend found him and wanted them to reunite?"

"That's a pretty specific hypothetical question. I would say you would have to figure out how the relationship was before the two split."

"Ok. And one more question?"

"Sure," he said getting the vacuum back out from the closet.

"Let's say hypothetically that a girl and a guy were going out for a couple of days but their friends didn't know about it."

"And?" Rudy asked.

"Well, what should they do?"

"That's an obvious one. If you both agree, tell the friends. Does this have something to do with Jack?"

"No. Just my… uh, my Uncle Zack. Yeah. He and grandpa…" I didn't finish my sentence because I didn't know how to finish it. I've never lied to Rudy and hoped I never would. But that didn't work out to well.

"I thought those were hypothetical questions."

"Please. Rudy, what girl asks hypothetical questions that are truly hypothetical?"

"My mom."

Really Rudy? You and your mom. I wouldn't be surprised if he lived with her. Or the other way around.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go," I said.

I walked out of the dojo taking a deep breath. I hadn't realized I hadn't had oxygen flow through my lungs since, "This is a serious matter." I can hold my breath really long if I don't think about it. Anyways, I went back home, did my after school/before bed routine and tucked in early. I fell asleep thinking about telling the guys about me Jack. I was sure that Jack would love to do that same, right? I know how he works. Although, I think I got it wrong on his dad. But you can never know for sure until you go straight to the source.

*Before Home-ec*

I found Jack from across the hall about to walk to his locker. I rushed up to him and tapped his left shoulder.

"Hey!" I said excited about what was going to happen next.

"Hi," He responded droned out.

"I think it's time," I said still walking with him towards his locker. I noticed that Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were all waiting. Perfect.

"For what?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said flirtatiously.

I reached down to grab his hand but he flinched his hand back the moment our skin came in contact. I shook off the rejection and continued to walk up to the guys.

"Hey hey!" I said full with joy.

"Hi," the three said in unison, confused to my happiness.

"So I have some news for you." I looked at Jack. "We are going out-"

"Side!" Jack continued. He said it so fast after me that it sounded like we both said "outside". "I heard a rumor going around that after the projects, we will start earth science and go outside for class," He said nervously.

What? What was he talking about? I smiled back at everyone and they all looked pretty convinced.

"That's pretty cool," Jerry said.

"No more stuffiness," Eddie added.

"Aw man! I have allergies. Pollen and ragweed mixed with me is not a good formula," Milton complained.

"It's only a rumor," Jack assured them. "We don't know for sure. We'll just have to wait and see."

The two-minute warning bell rang. Meaning that there were only two minutes until next period. We all walked in our separate directions except for me and Jack.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How come you don't want our friends to know that we are going out?"

There was a silence. Not a peep coming from Jack's mouth. The only sounds audible were the muffles and footsteps of our classmates hurrying to get to their classes. Jack was looking down at the ground. Looking ashamed. I went full blast on him. Now thinking I know what was happening.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked.

He looked up from his shoes and met my eyes.

"No," he simply answered.

"Yeah. You are. You're mad that I found Aram. If it makes you feel any better I won't talk about him, I won't tell you where he is, and I won't tell him where you are. It is obvious you and Aram aren't exactly buddy buddy."

Silence. About 6 seconds of nothing came out of his pie-hole.

"It's not that I'm mad about Aram. I'm not mad at all."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked loudly and irritated.

He was thinking. I could tell. His eyes were moving slightly left to right. He was looking for the right words I was guessing.

"We aren't going out," He finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't going out. How much more clear can I be?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. I could feel my eyes burn. Tears were threatening to come out. But I had to stay strong.

"No. We were never going out in the first place."

"What? We made out, we had sex, we were nearly skinning dipping," I reminded him. Counting the things off my fingers.

"I know. It was just a few best friend moments," He said calmly.

The tears in my eyes nearly sizzled up. Moments? What? I was angry.

"We had moments? So we are like friends with benefits?" I asked in shock.

"No. We are just really good friends that had a couple mistakes."

Having the best weekend of my life was a mistake? How could he say that? I was in complete and utter shock.

"Ok. I'll see you in H.E….Buddy," I replied. I walked off ahead of Jack. Before he got into Home-ec, I asked the teacher to switch partners. I was now gladly with Brody, while Jack would be stuck with Margaret. He would have so much fun with that crazy loon since that boulder nearly hit her while she was doing a news story. I wouldn't be around my "best friend" anymore. I couldn't. Not with what he did to me. He says we weren't going out in the first place and said we had "moments". What are freaking moments anyways? Moments as in "We got caught up in the moment"? That sounds like an excuse that someone would say when their girlfriend/boyfriend caught them cheating. We got caught up in the moment. For one there were many moments if we had any. But moments? That isn't exactly a good excuse to break up with me saying we are only really good friends.

Something didn't seem right. This wasn't the Jack I know. He either has been forced to do this or has multiple personalities. I would have to talk to the guys about this. Besides me, they are the closest people he has. Or I could go to his mom. His mom would tell me everything and anything. But since the incident I don't think she would let me come close to her house again. Or Jack convinced her nothing was happening. Jack is pretty good at convincing. He convinced me last Sunday when we had… never mind. It was only a moment. Nothing more. Or was it? I had to straighten this out, once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**So… I'm so dearly sorry about not updating yesterday. L Yesterday was CRA-ZY. But I would like to thank a special person for reading my story. Maddy. You've been there, reviewed, and repeated. I want to thank you so much for being loyal to my story. Everyone else is equally important. And I praise you for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I sat in my room all night thinking about Jack. There is something wrong and it isn't just about his dad. Is Jack a fugitive? No. Most likely not. Is Jack into drugs? No. He wouldn't be able to do karate. Is he a secret spy from Russia, but he's a double agent and can't choose from good and bad? Ok, now you're being ridiculous Kim. Maybe he cheated on me and prefers the other girl. Or he was forced into something. I don't know. I just know something isn't right.

I did something I never thought I would do. I called the worst person on this Earth. I called Donna. I knew there was something between Donna and Jack during middle school. They were tighter than a rope around a suicide's neck. She must have known something. They know each other almost better than Jack and I know each other. I don't understand why they aren't close anymore. Maybe Donna slept with every guy in the school and because the sluttiest of all sluts. Maybe Jack finally got his coconut into gear and realized that Donna wasn't right for him.

The phone was pressed against my ear and I heard the dial tone.

"If this is you Brock, I don't want to hear what you have to say."

Well apparently someone was annoying Donna. She didn't bother to check caller id?

"Donna. This is Kim."

"Oh hey Kimmy!" You could tell her excitement was fake. Like her.

"I need to ask you something."

"Well you can't be my friend again if you are going to wear those clothes."

Donna and I were best friends in elementary school. As best of friends as you can get. But she grew boobs while I grew a brain. She discovered the joy of high heels and miniskirts while I found the comfort of karate. I didn't want to be her friend because of all the nagging of how much I looked and acted like a boy. I couldn't take it any more so I cut of all strings with her.

"No. I wanted to ask you something about Jack."

"Jack who?"

"Jack Anderson."

"Mmmm…"

Could she really know more than one Jack Anderson? Or was she that stupid?

"He goes to our school. I am… uhm used to be best friends with him."

"Oh. So he finally realized you were too boyish."

"No! I'm now a B cup for your information! Wait. You do know what Jack I'm talking about!"

"Well. Yeah. What other Jack's do you hang out with?"

"Only one! And how would you know how many Jack's I hang out with?"

"Honey! I'm only going to answer your first question. I don't know. Maybe he's a spy."

Now that sounds crazier when it comes out of her mouth.

"He's not a spy."

"If he's not a spy maybe a better offer came along."

"What do you mean?"

"Kimmy" I cringed at that name "I'm waiting for someone to call. And I want to hurt his very fragile heart. So I need to let you go."

"But"

"I don't know about Jack. We haven't talked since seventh grade…I'm surprised you still know my number Kimmy!" The line went dead.

Really? Of course I still know her number. She puts it on the bulletin board for "tutoring" other students. The only thing I think she's tutoring kids in is intercourse. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten HIV or AIDS yet. Hello? My V-card has been taken by some jerk right over my head. I thought we were young. But I thought we were ready. I thought at least I was ready!

At least he knows what happened and isn't a conceded jerk who takes girls for advantage. He will still have the memory of our perspired bodies pressed against each other. I wish I didn't remember it. Stupid boy. Stupid kindness. Stupid mezmorisingness. I don't even think that is a word. But I wish I knew what is going on in his life. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. I wish I could crawl into his brain and see the little drawers filled with stuff he is hiding. But I shouldn't care about him anymore. He doesn't care about me. Not at all.

**Author's Note (Again):**

**I know this is one of the shortest chapters I have written. Sorry. But I hope the next chapter will be one of my best. Thanks for reading! Please please review and follow and tell others about my story. Thank guys! J **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**Yellow. It's the color of pee and happiness. I'm feeling yellow right now. You're probably wondering why I updated so early on this lovely Friday. It's because I don't have school today because it is a teacher's work day, I got a dog, and I'm updating for my amazing readers. It's a good day.**

**I have decided that this story will have 3-5 more chapters. I know I know. *tear*. It's nearly finished. But don't you worry your pretty little mind (Tehehe), I will be beginning another story from Degrassi. If you watch it or have watched the last season, please read it. I will probably begin it in a month or two. I sort of have the characters planned out…**

**Anyways, I might do another Kickin' It fanfiction after my Degrassi story. Not 100% sure yet, but it's most likely. **

**As always, I'm so thankful for my readers/followers. Your reviews mean so much to me. Keep reading to see the ending!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**Jack's POV**

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry could tell I was bummed. Kim dumping me out of her life or me dumping her (whatever) sort of got me all down.

The guys suggested we should have a guys' night and just hang out and be guys.

I said no but they insisted.

They all came over with pizza and 2 liters of soda. It was foreign soda that tasted like pomegranates and limes. Milton said it was good for the colon.

The night started out with us playing video games. When we passed every level on every game we had, we decided to go on our phones. It was a game of the ultimate trust. Everyone takes someone else's phone and looks through it to see if they are hiding any secrets. If the person who the phone belongs to is, then everyone in the group has to find out what it was.

Eddie got my phone, I got Jerry's, Jerry got Milton's, and Milton got Eddie's.

Nothing was pretty out of the ordinary. We don't keep secrets for each other.

After about ten minutes of searching, Eddie gasped a super loud gasp. It sounded like he was holding his breath for those ten minutes and finally could breathe.

"Uh. Jack, have you been doing anything…naughty lately?" Eddie asked.

"Not really," That night with Kim didn't cross my mind.

"Well. Jack has a huge secret. Everyone better watch this video." Eddie gathered everyone.

They were all hovering over the small device. Gasps left them every 20 seconds.

"Jack!" Milton shouted.

"Oh my God!" Eddie screamed.

"That's my boy!" Jerry added.

I was utterly confused. I didn't have any videos on my phone. What were they all looking at?

"Jack. You didn't tell me you and Kim were together. And I literally mean together from the looks of this video," Milton continued.

I crawled over to the dimwits and saw what they were looking at. It was a video of me and Kim. Going at it. That one night that I forgot….OH SHIT!

How was that on video? My phone is jacked up. Stupid iPhone. It has been acting weirdly lately and I guess that the record button went off on its own. I really need to get it fixed.

How was it angled to catch every detail? It was on my desk leaning against my bedside lamp. At least I know exactly what happened now.

"WOAH! Okay that's enough!" I grabbed the phone out of Milton's hands.

They looked at me like I grew an extra arm…on my head.

"You guys weren't supposed to know about that," I broke the silence.

"We don't keep secrets though," Eddie commented.

"I know it's just…" I couldn't find the right words.

"Just what?" Jerry asked.

"I didn't know what happened that night. Kim was so beautiful and I was so tired," I explained.

"Yet you still had sex with her?" Milton asked.

"Yeah," I said ashamed yet a little bit proud.

"Does she know that you don't know?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Nope. She thinks I remember every moment of it."

"Oh you are in too deep, man," Jerry cut in.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"How much do you remember?" Milton asked.

"I remember her taking a shower after we went to the lake near the park. She got out and I was in my closet-"

"Your closet?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I was looking for my mom to see if she was here. But she was on a business trip. Anyways, I heard the shower turn off and I ran to my closet. She came into my room with only a towel on-"

"Was she sexy?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know. She had a towel on. But something came over us. I was only in jeans and she was naked under that towel. We went at it. She looked gorgeous and I don't know what happened after that."

There was an awkward silence.

"I think we should go," Milton suggested.

"Why? You just got here," I pointed out.

"Yeah. But you kept a secret from us," Milton answered.

"There was a reason why that was a secret."

"And why is that?" Milton snapped.

"Because a couple days after that, Donna and I got paired up for a science project. She wanted me to meet her in the library so we could discuss it. We sort of kind of hooked up. She said she would tell everyone that Kim was pregnant, the truth about my dad, and that Donna and I had sex if I told you guys that Kim and I were dating," I explained.

They looked at me in awe.

"Wow. Donna knows where the library is?" Eddie asked amazed.

I thought he would ask about the secret about my dad.

"Woah. Hang on a second. What is the truth of your dad?" Milton asked.

I think I jinxed it. Great. Another secret I hid from my best friends.

"He isn't MIA. He is a drug addict living somewhere around here," I said timidly.

It was better to rip the bandage right off then to go slowly through the pain.

"I think we should leave," Jerry agreed.

"Wait! What should I do about my Kim situation?"

They looked at each other. As if each one of them was waiting for someone else to answer.

"Dude. You put that problem on yourself. You kept secrets from us. We can't do anything about it," Eddie jumped in.

Great. My best friends are leaving me also. Where did this all start where I got into trouble?

They all walked out of my room, downstairs, and out of my house. Jerry stopped at the front door and looked at me. He gave me eyes of disappointment, betrayal, and wanting to help.

"You shouldn't have kissed her," Jerry said like he was reading my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"When she came over that day after school where you were acting all weird. You shouldn't have kissed her."

"Dude. How do you know about that?"

"We all have secrets Jack. But some aren't meant to be secrets. They shouldn't exist at all," Jerry said calmly yet stern.

He walked out my door and I didn't notice that it was closed right in front of my face.

Some secrets shouldn't exist. Did he mean that I should tell them secrets? Or that the secret itself should have never happened?

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my phone. I deleted the video as fast as possible.

_Video deleted._ The alert said.

I sighed. I didn't have to worry about that anymore. I think.

My phone started playing You Get What You Give by New Rascals. That's my ringtone. At least something about my phone still works.

I looked to see who was calling.

_D.T. /3_

Donna. I pressed the answer button and said the word.

"Hey."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I'm getting closer to ending this storyL. I have been thankful for my readers and I am super exited for the ending. As always, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Hey"

"Hi, Jacky," Donna squealed.

"How are you?"

I really didn't want to talk to Donna. She was the reason why Kim and I aren't together anymore. I couldn't care less about her. But what would be so bad about making conversation with her? But I bet it won't go that far since Donna has the IQ of a split pea.

"Great!" She exclaimed.

"That's good," I said monotone.

There was a long silence. We probably looked as stupid as hell because we were just holding a phone to our ear for about five minutes saying nothing.

"So, Jacky," Donna broke the silence.

"Yeah?" I said eagerly.

I really wanted this conversation to be over with. We weren't saying anything besides bland things like "How was your day?" "Nice weather we're having." "I hear the newspaper is changing its format.".

"Can you meet me by the lake next to the local park?" Donna asked intelligently.

She always has these off and on switches of sounding like the smartest person on earth to being as useless as appendix.

I really didn't know if I should accept the offer. But I had no one to hang out with. No one to talk to. Kim wouldn't even dare to look at me. The guys avoided me because of the accidental video. And even Rudy wouldn't comment or correct me during karate practice.

"Why not?" I said.

"Great! You know where the lake is right?"

Yes I do. But I wish I didn't. Kim and I had a great time there. Why would she choose that place to talk or hang out or whatever it was that Donnas do?

"Yeah. I've been passed it a couple times."

"Awesome possum!" She replied.

I chuckled. Donna made me laugh. Her enthusiasm and stupidness combined into one made her look ridiculous. Therefore funny.

"I'm glad I amuse you, Jacky," Donna added.

She must have heard me laugh.

"You do-did. Uhh. I will see you at the lake. What time do you want me to be there?"

"Around six tonight?"

I looked at the clock. 4:53.

"Yeah. That fine," I said.

"Excellent," She purred.

She sounded like an evil mastermind when she said that word. She is up to something and I am going to figure it out.

"Ok. I will see you then," I said cautiously.

"Bye, Jacky."

The line went dead.

_*At the lake*_

I waited for about fifteen minutes before Donna showed up. I walked up to her angrily.

"What took you so damn long? I've been waiting here forever. You said six. And you should keep your word."

"Sorry. Something came up," She said on the verge of tears.

Was she really that sensitive? She was called a slut and a bitch and an idiot and I haven't seen her "sweat out of her eyes" once. Ever.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. So what did you want to do while we are here?"

"I just wanted to talk," She said simply.

"Talk?"

"Talk. About you."

"Why me?"

"There are some things we don't know about each other."

I was getting a creepy feeling. A smiled formed on her lips. Not a sweet smile like Kim's but an malicious smile. She gave me the willies.

"Don't know about each other? Donna, we know more about each other than anyone else."

"Really? How so?"

And here comes back the stupid part of Donna. I hated that part. That part made me think more. Excessive thinking gave me a headache.

"One, besides my mom and me, you are the only person that knows my dad is a pot-head and lives on the street. Two, you forced me to lie to Kim. Three, I know you got an abortion when I got you pregnant in seventh grade. Four, you didn't tell anyone that you were pregnant and that I was the father. Five, you-"

"There's more?" I familiar voice asked behind me.

I turned around slowly to see Kim standing there. She looked blank. Kim walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Donna said she wanted to talk to me." She said emotionlessly.

"Donna said the same thing to me also," I added.

"Forget about Donna. Why didn't you tell me that stuff?"

"Because-well-I-uh- don't know," I stuttered.

I could see in the look of Kim's eyes that she was going to hit, kick, bite, and anything else that could be violent. I started to cringe but nothing hit me. I peeked my left eyes open and saw Kim's eyes turning red. Water was all over her face. That wasn't water. It was tears. Oh no! I made Kim Crawford cry! She never cried. Not even at birth, she told me.

You could tell crying was new for her. She looked all confused to why her cheeks and eyes were wet. She looked like a lost puppy in a snowstorm.

"You are a liar and a dirty, rotten fool, Jack Anderson," She yelled.

"I didn't lie. I kept secrets from you," I tried making it sound better. It wasn't much better than liar and dirty, rotten fool, though.

"Yeah? You lied about your secrets though. That makes it a double wammy right there," She hiccupped.

"Give me one example," I begged.

I wanted to reassure myself that I was a good person. I didn't know how to, though. I was hoping Kim wouldn't come up with anything so I could feel good about myself.

"YOUR DAD!" She yelled on the top of her lungs.

We were starting to get stares now. I just smiled and nodded at them, making them turn around and carry on with their activities.

"You said he was MIA from the war but he is really a drug addict living on the streets," Kim continued.

"I don't see how that counts as both a lie and a secret."

"You kept it a secret about who he really was and you lied about who he was!" She said in muffled tones.

Tears were still rolling down her face. I wasn't surprised. Not crying for 14 years then finally letting it all out would take a while.

"Ok. So that does count." I said.

"And you got Donna pregnant? There's another secret that you hid from me."

"Kim, I only asked for one example."

But she was on a roll. She wouldn't stop.

"And you cheated on me with Donna! Another lie and secret."

"How is that-"

"You said I didn't do anything and we weren't really going out. Lie. You didn't tell me that Donna forced you into saying that. Secret."

Her tears weren't sad tears anymore. They were rage tears. I was starting to get scared.

"I don't even know you. Is your name even Jack Anderson?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A logical one since you apparently have a double life."

I was silent. Nothing came out of my mouth. I tried to talk some sense into her and convince her that I was as innocent as she was. But I couldn't. All the evidence was against me.

Kim started shaking her head and walked away. I tried chasing after her but Donna stopped me before I could take two steps.

"You deserve this," She said.

Then Donna just ran off after Kim.

I deserve this? I do deserve this. I am a horrible person. I suck. I wouldn't blame Kim if she never spoke to me again. Which I thought was already happening since she was giving me the silent treatment for the past few days.

I deserve what happens to me. Wait. No I don't. I did nothing wrong. I protected my integrity and dignity. I may have hurt a few people along the way. But that doesn't matter. This is high school. I will always make new friends.

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie aren't as close to me anymore. But they were still there for me. And if I had them, karate, and Rudy, everything would be fine. And everything is fine. Because if have my buds, karate, and Rudy. I'm just having a traffic jam or a speed bump or a pot hole or whatever you want to call it along the way to my destination. Everything is going to be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Alright. I'm going to write this super speedy fast because I'm supposed to be doing homework. At least that's what my mom thinks I'm doing right now…**

**Well, please keep reading to find the big finale next chapter. We're nearly finished!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I was speechless. I was taught that when you have conflicts, you can do six things to solve it. I chose to walk away. Or in this case run away. Walking away is actually one of the options. Along with flipping a coin, laughing it off, and whatnot.

I probably ran 10 yards until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to the body.

"Jack, don't bother-"

It was Donna. Why did she come after me? I would have never suspected in a million years that Donna would come after me while I'm facing my problems.

"Do I look Jack?"

"Not really." There was a long pause. "Why are you here?"

"Well, my mom and dad fell in love and decided they wanted a fam-"

"Not your existence on earth."

Donna was being a smart ass. Wait. Why was she being a smart ass? She wasn't smart.

"What do you mean?" She asked me confused.

Knock on wood. That stuff always happens to me.

"Why did you come after me?"

"Because I'm your friend. And you need a friend with what just happened back there. Jack is a dick. And that's saying something, because I noticed it."

Hmm…

"You aren't my friend. You were my friend. When we were in elementary school. A long time ago. I don't think just waltzing up to me saying that you are my friend apologizes for all the rude comments and ignoring me for five years. If you are my friend then you would walk with me to our lockers, sit with me at lunch, support me during tournaments, have fun, and even do as little as say one kind comment to me."

I sure told her off.

"Listen. I know that _you _don't think that we've been friends for the past five years, but I always have been."

"How? In what ways?"

"I showed you what a jackass Jack was. You might as well call him Jack the Jackass."

I chuckled. I haven't laughed with her in a while. I haven't laughed in a while period.

"Yeah. You could." My face went back to serious mode. "But you are the reason why Jack and I broke up." I reminded her.

"Exactly. If I didn't do it at that time. He would be keeping those secrets from you forever. He would be lying to you forever. Me making out with him even proves that he would cheat on you if he was persuaded."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't remind me. But people can change."

"It's not likely. And he kissed me back. So if that helps you not be on his side, I'll say it."

She was very good at persuading. Smart. Very smart. Hold the phone. Donna, smart? That doesn't match.

"Wait? Why are you sounding smart? You aren't smart. You don't do good in school."

"I think the correct term is 'well'. And I have always been smart. You have to be smart to act dumb."

"You were acting?"

"Mhmmm. How did you think I got the next grade?"

"Well, we all think you-"

"Make out with the principal? I've heard the rumors."

"Wow. You are pretty smart. GPA?"

"4.2"

"Honors?"

"Yep. Top of the class. I begged that school staff to not post that. I was also the original valedictorian last year, but I begged not to be. They were all confused to why I wouldn't, but they would do anything for their best student."

"Classes?"

"Junior history, junior chemistry, calculus, trigonometry, senior journalism, senior English, and a bunch of extracurricular."

"Wow! Those are all hard classes. And you're a freshman."

"Supposed to be. The only thing freshman I take is P.E."

"Oh so that's why you aren't in any of my classes."

"What? Did you think I was skipping?"

"Well, yeah! Everyone did."

We laughed at that. It was great being around the old Donna again.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" Donna asked nearly out of breathe from all the laughing.

"Sure does, D."

"Great!"

Donna pulled me into a hug. I tried to think of all the things that would change.

"Does this mean you won't wear slutty clothes and be stupid?" I asked pulling away.

She thought about that. What was there to think about?

"Of course! To be honest, I hated the high heels. But the mini skirt was pretty comfy."

We laughed again. Hunched over, getting abs, laughing.

I stole another hug from her.

"Are we going to be best friends forever now? For real this time?" I asked.

"What did I tell you? We have always been friends."

"Uh-huh."

More laughing. This was the most laughing I have ever done in a short period of time.

We both agreed to go over to my house for a little slumber party.

Who needs Jack? I have the best girlfriend a girl could ever have!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**This is the end. My only friend, the end. Check out The End by The Doors. That song describes exactly how I am feeling right now. **

**Well, we have had a good run. But sadly, this story has to come to a close. You can call this chapter an epilogue, I guess. **

** Visit my profile! There is a poll that asks if there should be another story for the continuation of Secrets Don't Keep Friends. Each vote counts and I would really appreciate your feedback.**

**It's official! Before I do my Degrassi fanfic, I'm going to do another Kickin' It fanfic. I am super exited!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. This week was totes cray cray. But I'm back, and I'm going to bring you the last chapter of Secrets Don't Keep Friends. Enjoy! And don't forget to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Dear Diary,

Well, today was a crazy day. Today was the first day I went to my therapist. Her name is Anna and she told me to write in this journal/diary every day.

Ever since the Jack fiasco, my parents took me to Anna and help me get my mind sorted out. At first I took it to offense, but I realize they love me and they want the best.

I went over to Donna's house last week. She is becoming a really great person! She so funny, sweet, smart, and kind. We are amazing friends (again). We went to the mall and saw Brody there. I never realized how much he made me laugh and feel great. He asked me out a week ago and I said yes. I think I needed a new start. Speaking of new starts, I quit the Bobby Wasabi Dojo and went over to the Black Dragons. Everyone was so welcoming.

Even though I quit the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, I'm still close with Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy. Not really Jack (obviously). But every once in a while, when I hang out with the old buds, they bring up Jack and how much they miss the whole hang together.

"So you guys are still close?" I asked.

"Not as much. You didn't deserve what Jack did to you," Jerry replied.

"But we are still friends with him," Milton added.

"Yep. Sticking to the Bro Code," Eddie said.

I guess they noticed my face when they say Jack's name. Because they dropped the subject in a heartbeat.

Anyways, while I was at the mall, Donna and I bought some new clothes and shoes for the new school year. Tenth grade baby! I can't believe it! After our little shopping adventure, Brody asked Donna if he could steal me away from her for a second. She got this little gleam and her eye and smirked.

"Have fun you two," was all Donna said and she walked off, leaving me and Brody alone.

Thank god. I wanted a little alone time with Brody anyways. Don't get me wrong, Donna is my soul sister, but Brody and I need a little "quality time" together, alone every once in a while.

Once Donna was out of sight, Brody pulled me out the side doors of the mall and to the side of the building where no one could find us. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me gently on the neck. I was a bit surprised Brody was a person to go fast in relationships. He doesn't seem like that type of guy when you look at him.

I brought his lips to mine and gave him a deep kiss. I don't know why I did it. But something told me told me to. It was that little feeling you get right above your stomach and below your heart. That feeling you get when you are in a car and there is a swerve or a bump you didn't know, and your stomach just flips over.

I got that feeling around Jack.

I started thinking about Jack when Brody and I were giving each other open mouth kiss. I awkwardly split from him and gave him a meek smile.

By the expression on both our faces, we knew we shouldn't do that for a while longer till my noggin is a bit put back together.

I just love that about Brody and I's relationship. We can say each anything to each other without even saying anything. We just know by each other's body language.

What could our couple name be? Brim? Krody? Kody? I don't know. But I'm not exactly worrying about a cute name for Brody and me. Anna says too much stress isn't good for me.

I don't exactly know how to end this diary entry. Maybe by saying "Ttyl"? Don't know, don't care.

I just need to focus on becoming healthier.

Thanks to Jack, he put such an emotional toll on me that I had to write in this.

But it feels good to get my feelings out. Although, that's what I started karate for.

Well, I guess I'll write in you tomorrow? Ok. Well, I just want to say one more thing.

I want this year to be the best year ever. No drama. No Jack.

Ok. Well, bye.

**Author's Note (for the last time):**

**This has been so fun. How did you like the little diary entry thingy majigger? I hope it was good. Don't forget to vote on my poll for making another story to Secrets Don't Keep Friends.**

**But I am definitely doing my planned out Kickin' It fanfiction next. **

**I hope you will read it. I will most likely begin it in the next week or two.**

**I am so thankful for my reader/followers/reviewer/favoriters. You guys kept me going through this.**

**I am so sad to say this. But bye.**


End file.
